ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
AF75TDG
The AF75TDG is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2008. Initially production was in China, but in late 2016 additional production was added in Indonesia. The AF75TDG features a full-hollow body design with a laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on maple back and sides with a single Venetian cutaway mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and acrylic block position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with gold covers and individual volume and tone controls, an ART-2 roller bridge on a wooden base, a vintage-style vibrato tailpiece, a plastic nut, an ivory pickguard, Sure Grip III knobs, and Ibanez diecast tuning machines with pearloid half moon buttons. For 2011 the speed knobs were replaced with Sure Grip III knobs. For 2013 the ivory pickguard was replaced with a tortoiseshell pickguard and the pearloid tuning machine buttons were replaced with gold buttons. For 2015 the pickups were changed to Classic Elite humbuckers. The AF75 is a similar model without the vibrato bridge. The AF75TDG was discontinued after 2018. Specifications | made = China | madeyrs = 2008–2018 | made2 = Indonesia | made2yrs = 2016–2018 | colors = Black (BK) 2009–2014 / Candy Apple (CA) 2008–2009 / Ivory (IV) / Twilight Orange (TLO) 2013 / Vintage Sunburst (VSB) 2014–2016 | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 495mm / 19½" | bodywidth = 400mm / 15¾" | bodydepth = 92mm / 3⅝" (70mm/ 2¾" at tail) | mattop = Maple (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = Maple (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = | matfb = Rosewood w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = AF Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 20 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = ART-2 roller on a wooden base | stringspace = | tailpiece = VBF70 vintage vibrato | hw = Gold | pucon = HH | puneck = 2008–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 1 neck 2015–2018: Ibanez Classic Elite neck | pubridge = 2008–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 1 bridge 2015–2018: Ibanez Classic Elite bridge | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = Acrylic block | tuners = 2008–2014: Ibanez die-cast w/ pearloid acrylic half-moon buttons 2013–2018: Ibanez die-cast w/ gold half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = 2008–2010: Speed 2011–2018: Sure Grip III | pg = 2008–2014: Ivory 2013–2018: 4-ply tortoiseshell/ white/ black/ white }} Images Sources * 2008 North America catalog (page 45) * 2011 Europe catalog (page 48) * 2014 Japan catalog (page 42) * AF75TDG product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2014 * 2015 Europe catalog (page 40) * 2017 Asia catalog (page 49) * AF75TDG product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2017 * 2018 USA catalog (page 62) Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2008 Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:Updated in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Discontinued guitar models